Prisms
by 2kindsofcrazy
Summary: Am I being selfish? But then again love is a selfish emotion and it makes you do crazy things. But does that really justify my actions? Au-ish for a cellphone but that's it.
1. Unfaithful

**P/N: okay so I'm doin my AP American history work & I have my music playin and the the Unfaithful song by Rihanna comes on. When it finishes playing I'm like that's a great idea for a fic!! So yea! I don't really see how people get writers block...I've never had it. Maybe its beacause I write at my own pace, don't set deadlines, and I draw my inspiration from everyday stuff...mostly from songs I heard that day! Maybe what's most important is that I write for me, myself and I and that's all. It makes me happy and doing something that makes you happy is what matters right? Right! Well read on folks!!**

* * *

Chapter One: Unfaithful

Hinata sighed as she slowly brushed her long midnight blue hair and got rid of the bed head from last night. She wore a white night gown with lavender ribbon and trim. She looked mournfuly at her reflection and wondered why she was so unhappy. She had her dream boy! She had Naruto Uzamaki! But why did this feel like a Cinderella story gone wrong?

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me_

Oh yeah... apparently Cinderella doesn't really love prince charming, she loves his best friend the Dark Knight. What a screwed up fairly tale. Hinata set her silver brush down on the mahogany vanity and tried to hold back the tears.

_Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company  
He's more than a man_

She shouldn't be crying. She should be happy and bouncing off of the walls! Naruto had asked her to be his steady girlfriend after all these years of her fawning over him. He had finally noticed her! But when he asked her, her heart already belonged to another. Why did she say yes all those months ago? And last night, Naruto told her that he loved  
her...all she could say was 'that's nice'! He used to be the reason she got up everyday and the reason why she trained so hard. If a year ago someone said that light shined out of Naruto's ass she would've believed them.

_And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

Hinata sniffed and tried to get herself together. She knew that if Naruto saw her crying he would surely ask why and that he wouldn't stop until he knew. Hinata used to like that about him but now...couldn't he just lay off and just let her tell him when she felt ready? She wanted to break up with him but she couldn't. She was afraid of what he might do. Every since Jiriya's death he's been so out of sorts. He doesn't really have anyone anymore. Not even her.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

Hinata stiffened when she heard the door to their room open and Naruto enter. Just as she was opening the box of combs she got from the person she truly loved. They were a pair of black combs made of ebony and a thin silver design of a lily on it. They must have cost a fortune but he never told her how much. Naruto came up behind her, reached over her shoulder, and traced the design on the combs lightly.  
"You really like these combs he got you. Don't you Hinata." Naruto asked pensively and Hinata nodded.  
"T-they were a, a r-really nice g-gift." Hinata stampered.

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date_

Hinata started to weave her hair into the combs and make sure that every hair was in its place. Although her true love does say that he likes her best when she just wakes up. He's only seen her wake up a handful of times when she didn't have to quickly return to Naruto but each time he said she was beautiful.

_A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late_

Naruto came up and laid kisses on her shoulder and neck and Hinata flinched away. She didn't like Naruto touching her. It wasnt the demon fox inside him, she could care less about that. It just didn't feel right. Naruto was a tad fustrated with her because she wouldn't have sex or even sleep in the same bed with him but he just thought it was because she was raised that way and was a virgin. Hinata blushed. She wasn't a virgin, her lover knew that very well. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and stared at their reflection.  
"Are you going be gone for a long time today?" Naruto asked skirtishly and played with a lock of her hair.

_I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

"N-no. I, I shouldn't be. I,I'm just go-going out to, to eat w-with Ino an-and Tenten." Hinata stuttered again.  
"Mhm" Naruto mumbled and looked down at the floor.  
Hinata sighed and went to her closet to change. She came out in a pair of skinny jeans, a black baby doll top, a black jacket, and a pair of black ballet flats. Naruto nodded his approval.  
"So much black." Naruto commented.  
"I, I, I don't l-like b-bright colors." Hinata said softly but then regreted her words. She hoped Naruto hadn't heard her. Everything about him was bright. His hair, his eyes, his clothes, even his personality sparkled brightly! But with her byakugan, all that brightness hurt her eyes. Her favorite color was lavender, but that was a soft color and dark colors were easier to look at. Plus all the brightness was so over bearing and loud, dark colors made her feel safe and not so out in the open. Hinata was taken out of her thoughts by Naruto kissing her cheek.  
"Have fun." he said solmenly and Hinata slowly nodded.  
Hinata stared at his retreating back and wanted so much to just break up with him. But she knew that wouldn't work. Naruto had been through so much and there were only so many times a person could bounce back. Hinata shook her head. Naruto had to concentrate on his training to battle Tsunade so he could become Hokage. Hinata couldn't wait to see his face upon the Hokage monument. She knew his face would get there, no matter how long it took.

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

Hinata walked out of the apartment she and Naruto shared and slowly walked down the busy street. She really felt relieved to be out of that place and every step she took she knew that it was towards the man she truly loved. He was someone that wouldn't judge her like her family did because he was constantly judging himself for actions he didn't regret.  
Now that didn't mean he was easy on her. If she did something wrong he didn't sugar coat it like her friends and Naruto. There was no 'better luck next time' because in battle there might not be a next time. When she was around him, it felt like there was a piece of her missing that only he completed.  
Hinata stared at her feet and compared the two men. With Naruto, she felt like a wall ornament. When they walked she was always a pace or two behind. When they were in public he always over shadowed her; not that he meant to, but he was the loud and crazy Naruto and she was the shy and quiet Hinata. With the one she loved she never felt like an  
ornament. If they were ignored at a party then they would be wallflowers together, although it was rare that he was ignored. He never liked to be the center of attention and when he was he tried to get the ordeal over with. When they had been talking at Ichiraku's, when Naruto was busy, people always thought they were a couple. Which they were but they weren't legitamate. Yet. Hinata sighed again, she never stuttered around him either.

_Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)_

Hinata didn't want to keep going behind Naruto's back. Of course her lover knew about Naruto and about her situation. He wasn't pressuring her about anything but he had told her once that he wished that she was his and only his. Hinata felt the same way. He was her first and only and she was afraid that one day Naruto was really going to want to do it with her. Being her compliant self, she would reluctantly agree.  
She walked until she came to the densely wooded area of Kohana park. Hinata felt her heart grow lighter when she saw her lover. His back was turned to her but she could spot him from a mile away. He had on a black long sleeve shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. Hinata stopped a few steps behind him and he immediatly turned around, sensing her presence.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be..._

Hinata looked up into the deep ebony pools that were Sasuke uchiha's eyes and felt a weight lift off of her shoulders. Sasuke came closer to her, cupped her chin in his hand and captured her lips with his into a warm and pleasurable kiss. His kisses were always full of passion. When they broke apart Hinata buried her head in his chest and he wrapped his arms  
around her. Hinata didn't want to give Sasuke up, she couldn't.  
Maybe it was selfish of her but love was selfish and it made you do crazy things. Sasuke kissed the top of her head and Hinata knew what she had to do. He looked down at her and understood what she was about to do. With trembling fingers, Hinata pulled out a cellphone and slowly dialed the familiar number she rarely used.  
"Hello?" the person asked. Hinata took a deep breath and spoke.  
"N-naruto-"

_A murderer (a murderer)  
No no no no  
Yeah yeah yeah_

* * *

**P/N: alright guys tell me what you think of this one! Should I make more chapters or make it a one shot? Its up to you so review! And remember more than two pats is consider playing with yourself!**

_(T/N: Golovudkrudzenie. Yeva. Adam. Muchenie. Dzertva. Apostol. Bog Bol. Roditsya. Probovat. Krov. Noll. Sorry that song is stuck in my head. Tessa here! I has finally edited a fanfic! Yay! In celebration, I'm going to go play Grand Theft Auto, draw, and eat more healthy blue organic food! Yay me! xoxo) (Song of the day: 'Deity' by Dir En Grey)_


	2. The Awkward Elephant

**P/N: Hello! Whats up my fellow fanfictioners! I know its taken me forever and a day to update this particular story but this one is definatly on the back burner. I really like writing it though so its all good! So Tessa took forever editing my crappy grammar and spelling so show her some love and read this!! Don't let her work go to waste!**

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto. If I did it would be like one of my stories. Do you see any of my plots in there? No? Well then I'm sorry to say but I don't own it.  


* * *

Chapter 2  
The Awkward Elephant

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, believe it! Sorry I can't pick up right now, leave a message or call me back. Bye!"  
Hinata bit the inside of her cheek as she pressed the end call button, he wasn't answering. Why wasn't he answering? Sasuke kissed the top of her head before gently taking her cell phone away.  
"If he's not answering. Tell him later." Sasuke said and then removed the cell phone battery.  
"Right now, you belong to me."  
Hinata shivered.  
He didn't know it but when he talked possesive like that, it turned her on. She liked being able to belong to someone. To have some sort of posseive meaning. Sasuke placed strategic kisses on her neck and Hinata leaned back into a tree without breaking contact with him. Sasuke then captured Hinata's lips into a passionate kiss which she happily reacted to. Both were so caught up in their pleasure that they hadn't noticed a certain lazy ninja walk up on them.  
Shikamaru watched in silent shock as Sasuke's hands traveled under Hinata's shirt and jacket while Hinata's hands threaded themselves through Sasuke's hair. Shikamaru couldn't believe it. Well actually he could. Hinata and Naruto weren't the best match but he didn't think Hinata would cheat on him! With his best friend no less! He was broken from his thoughts when Sasuke and Hinata broke apart and stared deeply into each others eyes. He read the words, I love you on their lips and shook his head.  
What a mess. But he wasn't going to get involved in this. He watched in a silent disposition as Hinata wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist bringing them closer then they already were. Sasuke unzipped her jacket and Shikamaru decided that now was the time to inform them of his presence.  
"Hey Uchiha, Hyuga!" Shikamaru called from a distance and both parties jumped. "I have a message from Tsunade, go to her office now!"  
Hinata blushed a deep burgandy color as Sasuke lowered her to the ground. Had Shikamaru seen-? Hinata shook the thoughts from her head and quickly got her priorites straight. Tsunade needed them and there would be hell to pay if they got there late. Sasuke grabbed her hand and they raced to Tsunade's office.  
They raised a lot of eyebrows as they weaved in and out of the crowds, but they paid them no mind, they were almost there. They raced through the Hokage building before finally reaching her office. Before they had a chance to knockon the door, it opened to reveal all of the rookie nine plus Gai's team, including Shikamaru but minus Naruto.  
All of the ninjas took in the two newcomer's apperances carefully. Sasuke's shirt was slightly wrinkled, his hair dishelved, and his lips were slightly bruised and had hints of lipstick on them. Hinata's hair was very messy in the back and her combs were lopsided, her jacket was open with the top of her bra peaking over the edge of her shirt, and her lips were bruised and smudged.  
Neither individual knew of their apperances untill they looked at their reflections in the window pane. Hinata let her hair out of the combs and fingered it down as she zipped up her jacket, Sasuke just wiped off his lips. The room was silent until the door was busted in.  
"Yo!" Naruto's cheery voice boomed throughout the room and his smile fell when he felt the tension in the room. "Tough crowd! Hey Hinata-chan. Teme!"  
Naruto kissed Hinata on the cheek and slapped Sasuke playfully on the shoulder. Suddenly a ten foot tall purple elephant with bad breath named Awkward emerged in the room but no one wanted to acknowledge it's presence. Naruto stood in between Sasuke and Hinata and put his arm around Hinata's shoulders.  
"So baa-chan, why do you need us?" Naruto asked and Tsunade shook her head from the hangover mist that was lingering from this morning.  
"There is a gathering of all the nations coming up soon. Everyone is sending their best and brightest to represent them and I have chosen you all. Everyone is meeting in the land of snow for a ball and since a lot of countries don't have ninja or some of the representatives don't know ninjas exsist and protect them, you must not use your powers. That means you Hyugaas and Uchiha must not use your bloodline traits. You must leave out tomorrow morning bright and early and I want you back no later than a week after the ball. Everything else you need to know about is in the scrolls on my desk. Your attiare had been sent ahead of you so just pack your ninja gear. Any questions?" Tsunade asked and everyone shool their head as they grabbed their scrolls. "Good. Keep safe and stay vigilant."  
The large group exited the office and ultimately the building and walked to the park to brief and organize. With a group this big, they needed it. They found a large tree and gathered under it, it just so happened to be the same tree Hinata and Sasuke had madeout on earlier. Naruto sniffed the air and his Kyubi instincts kicked in. He smelled Hinata's scent and Sasuke's scent mingling here, but they were here with him right now. He was probably just going crazy.  
"Come sit by me Sasuke!' Sakura said happily and Naruto couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy at his old crush up to her old antics.  
Hinata watched dispairingly as Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him over to the other side of the group. Hinata shook her head of all thoughts before turning her attention to her cousin Neji, their unspoken leader. Neji took a silent breath before briefing the group.  
"As you all know, this is a pretty big group and its going to be hard keeping up with everyone so Shikamaru has an idea that he wants to share." Neji stepped aside to let Shikamaru have the floor and the lazy ninja begrudingly got up from his spot on the ground.  
"Well we should all get into groups, and I have them assembled by attrabutes and how well you work together, what will be the best teams. Kiba, Choujii, and Rock Lee will be team one, defense. Team two is Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, stealth. Neji, myself, and Sakura on reconosence. Naruto, Sasuke, and Shino are on the attack."  
Shikamaru stopped abruptly and Neji took the floor.  
"You heard that? When we travel we travel as a group, when seperate we are in those teams. We meet here at dawn so leave now and get packed." Neji said and then walked off.  
Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her off to their apartment and Hinata looked over her shoulder to see Sasuke and Sakura walking in a diffrent direction together. She clutched her heart with her free hand, it hurt. Naurto looked down at her with an air of concern.  
"What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked Hinata shook her head.  
"N-n-nothing." Hinata answered softly and they continued their trek in silence.

The large group had been traveling all day without breaks until night had finally fallen. They decided to set up camp with the guys setting up the tents and the girls gathering fire wood and water.  
--With the guys---  
"And then she slapped me! I don't know why she did, I just gave her a complement!" Kiba complained and shook his head as he put the metal bars of a tent together. "But I have to admit, I like 'em fiesty!"  
"I like them youthful like my dear Sakura!" Rock Lee lamented and Naruto snorted.  
"She doesn't even like you Lee! She's too into Sasuke!" Naruto laughed and Rock Lee pouted.  
"Whatever, Sasuke doesn't like her! Do you Sasuke?" Lee asked worridley and Sasuke shook his head no.  
"Hey what kind of girls do you like Sasuke? Or are you gay?" Naruto asked curiously.  
"I'm not gay." Sasuke said monotoneously.  
"Well then what kind of girls do you like?" Kiba asked.  
"None of your buisness." Sasuke stated.  
"HE'S GAY!!!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke threw a pebble at his head.  
"I'm not gay you idiot."  
"Then tell us!" Naruto demanded and Sasuke let out a fustrated sigh.  
" Like quiet girls." Sasuke admitted and Naruto grinned.  
"That means Sakura, Ino, and Temari are out. What about Tenten? She's not too loud." Naruto suggested and Neji threw Naruto a death glare and then looked at Sasuke.  
"Don't even think about it." Neji said through clenched teeth and Sasuke shrugged.  
"Hey what about Hinata?" Rock Lee suggested and the camp site went silent until Naruto burst into laughter.  
"Ha!haha! That's funny Lee!" Naruto chuckled and Rock Lee raised his bushy eyebrows at him.  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
"I go out with Hinata, Lee." Naruto stated the obvious and Lee looked perplexed.  
"But, but what about earlier?" Lee asked and Naruto looked at him like he was crazy.  
"What happened earlier?" Naruto asked.  
He looked around the group for an answer but didn't get it. The Awkward elephant came back and this time he started picking Choujii's nose.  
---with the girls---  
Tenten and Hinata were sent on the perilous mission of collecting firewood for their encampment while Ino and Sakura had gone to restock their water supply.  
"And you would think he would be gentle right? No! He's rough and passionate and I love every minute of it!" Tenten sighed as recounted her sex life with Neji to his cousin whose face was beet red.  
"T-that's n-n-nice Tenten." Hinata stampered and Tenten gave her a mischevious smile.  
"What about Naruto?" Tenten asked wiggling her eyebrows.  
"W-what about him?" Hinata asked nervously, she knew exactly what Tenten was getting at.  
"You guys' sex! Don't tell me you're still a virgin Hinata!" Tenten squealed and Hinata turned redder than before.  
"I-I-I-I-!" Hinata stampered and since she wasn't watching where she was going she tripped on an evil protuding tree root.  
Just as she was about to feel the hard impact of the ground, she felt a pair of strong and familiar hands at her waist. Sasuke. Hinata sighed knowing that she was safe as he lifted her upright and unknowingly not removing his hand from her hip.  
"Whoa! Those are some great reflexes!" Chouji said approvingly and Sasuke just 'hn' for his response.  
"Where back!" Sakura said happily with two bucketfulls of water and Ino just behind her.  
Hinata noticed Sakura zero in on Sasuke hand on her waist and and noticed the emeralad orbs narrow. Hinata slipped out of Sasuke's hold and went to place the firewood in its proper place. Tenten raised her eyebrow at Hinata but shook the feeling of suspision off. It couldn't be what she thought it was could it?  


* * *

**P/N: well I made this super long for 2 reasons. Reason number 1: I took a long time to update this story and I got a lot of requests to not make it a oneshot. Reason number 2: I kept coming back to it and adding more stuff on. This story will probably be a short one with long chapters so get ready for a lot of stuffing!!!**

REVIEW!!!!!  
Paige Dumas

_(T/N: Didn't edit. Just uploading now.)_


	3. Shut Up and Drive

**P/N: Hello! I was cleaning the kitchen and listening to my MP3 when a song that I hadn't heard in a while came on shuffle. (You guys know how it is when your music player can hold up to 450 songs and you know you won't listen to half of them then you put it on shuffle and a random one comes up and your like when did I put this one on?) Yea anyway. It was Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna. It seems that Rihanna is really inspiring this story eh? Well read and tell me what you think! **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Stop asking.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Shut Up and Drive

That night everyone sat round the fire making merry-general shinobi camaraderie- but instead of joining in, Hinata kept herself busy by staring at the dancing flames of the camp fire. She had no clue as to what they were talking about until Naruto waved a hand in front of her face. Hinata blushed with embarrassment before turning her full attention to Naruto.

"S-s-sorry." Hinata apologized and played with her fingers.

"No worries. We're playing a game so you have to pay attention." Naruto said and then pointed towards Sakura who had just emerged from her tent with three green bottles. "She's giving instructions now."

"Okay. We are going to play I've Never. The way to play is you say something you've never done and if anyone in the circle has done it they take a drink." Sakura explained and then began filling cups around the circle.

"Okay, Rock Lee you go first and then we move on from the right side of you." Sakura suggested and Rock Lee beamed.

"I've never...kissed a guy." Rock Lee said and all the girls plus Naruto and Sasuke took a sip from their cups.

"I've never gone a whole day without eating." Chouji said proudly and everyone took a sip their cups.

As the game passed on the Kohanna shinobi got drunker and drunker and the statement kept getting raunchier and raunchier. Finally it was Naruto's turn and he was the biggest pervert of them all.

"I've never, done someone up the ass." Naruto said and Sasuke looked at his drink for a moment before taking a long swig.

"Awww! Sasuke! Boy or girl?" Naruto laughed.

"Girl." Sasuke stated and stole a quick glance at Hinata and she blushed.

She remember that night well, she should since she was hurting for days afterward.

"Okay, okay!" Sakura said trying to catch her breath. "I've never had sex with a girl."  
All the boys except poor Chouji and Rock Lee took a swig and Naruto was laughing his ass off.

"I, I, I, I've never ea-eaten a-a-anything off, off the f-floor." Hinata said innocently and Tenten boo'd.

"No Hinata. You have to say something perverted!" Tenten playfully prodded and Hinata blushed from embarrassment because she didn't have anything to say.

"Hinata's a virgin." Sakura snorted. "Of course she has nothing to say."  
Instead of sticking up for her, Naruto just laughed heartily and Hinata felt tears well up in her pale lavender eyes.

"I, I'm tired. I t-think I'll he-head in." Hinata said softly before dismissing herself from the drunken circle.

"Bye Hinata!" they chorused before going back to their game.  
Hinata pitifully slunk back to her tent and curled up in a tight ball on her sleeping bag. She heard laughter coming from where she had just been and couldn't help but feel they were talking about her. The flap to her tent opened to reveal Sasuke crawling in. Hinata stayed in her original position and Sasuke crawled over to her until he was hovering over her.

"You shouldn't take what Sakura says so seriously." Sasuke said and a few tears escaped Hinata's eyes.

He was sticking up for her! Why was he sticking up for his number one fan girl? Sasuke knew that he'd touched a sore spot with Hinata and he wasn't the best comforter in the world so he didn't know how to confront this. He could just leave and let her cry herself to sleep. Yes, that would be easy.  
But the thought of her crying of him hurt like the time he'd stabbed himself in the knee to get out of Orochimaru's genjutsu. So no, leaving her there wasn't an option. He did the only he could do in a situation like this and brought her up to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He honestly didn't know why Hinata was taking this so hard.

"D-d-do you like h, he, her?" Hinata hiccupped and Sasuke was taken aback for a moment.

"Like who?" Sasuke asked.

"Sa-s-sa-sakura." Hinata said tearfully and Sasuke surprised her with one of his rare laughs.

"Wh-what?" Hinata asked, confused as to why Sasuke was laughing and then his face turned serious.

"Do you seriously doubt that I love you Hinata Hyugaa?" Sasuke questioned and Hinata blushed, she realized that her antics were really stupid.  
"I'm being stupid aren't I?" Hinata said as she dried her eyes.

"Yes you are." Sasuke said bluntly. "But we all are stupid at some point."

Hinata kissed him on the lips and pushed him down onto the ground. Sasuke smirked as she trailed kisses up and down his neck; he loved it when she took on a more dominant role. As she ground her hips against his Sasuke let out a groan and Hinata shushed him. She told him that if he made a noise she would stop quick as a wink.  
So Sasuke let Hinata take control and just got ready to enjoy the ride. Hinata straddled his hips and slowly unzipped her jacket and let it slide off her body. Sasuke licked his lips and placed his hands on Hinata's hips and just as Hinata was leaning down to kiss him the flap to the tent opens up to reveal a drunk Ino.

"Oh heeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyy Hinata! Thought-hic-you was slllllleeeeeep!!!!" Ino slurred, not noticing Sasuke under Hinata and  
Hinata and Sasuke dared not to move.

"Oh, Tentenssssss boning your cousin next door!" Ino giggled and then passed out.

When Hinata was sure the drunken blonde wouldn't wake up she got up off of Sasuke.

"Sasuke that, that was c-c-close. We can't do this. Not un-until we get back to, to the v-v-village." Hinata said and Sasuke begrudgingly agreed with her.

"Night." Sasuke said and planted a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving to go to his respective tent.  
Hinata sighed and stared after him long after he'd left. That was much too close.

---Time Skip to 5 Days Later---

Their pace was slower than normal but Naruto and Sakura were quiet and for that everyone else was thankful. They were about a day away from their mission point and were ready to conk out. They had run out of supplies because of a freak river accident that had to do with bandit ninjas and Hinata was sure that she was going to implode from all of her repressed sexual energy. If she didn't get to even hold Sasuke's hand soon she didn't know what would happen.  
Hinata knew that Sasuke wasn't fairing too well either because he was more irritable than usual and... twitchy. Around late afternoon they arrived in a medium sized hot spring village and decided to call it an early day and take up lodge in the hotel and then trek like normal travelers to their destination by cart tomorrow. They separated into groups for their rooms and as Hinata was unpacking with her roommates a knock came at the door. Hinata was the only one with free hands so she opened the door to reveal a grinning Naruto.

"Hello ladies! We're all going to go find a restaurant and go eat there like normal people. Plus hot food!" Naruto said energetically and Hinata couldn't help but smile, he was so happy.  
"OKAY!" Tenten and Ino yelled in unison and then ran out the door to find Neji and Shikamaru, ultimately leaving Hinata in an awkward position with Naruto.

"Come on Hinata before they pick some place crappy to eat." Naruto grinned and grabbed her hand before leading her the way Ino and Tenten had gone.

They met up with the others at the front and the girls were talking frantically about a place they wanted to eat at. Apparently there was this really popular restaurant they wanted to go to and they were just waiting for her and Naruto to arrive. The large group stayed close together but relaxed, Hinata knew that this was one of the bonuses of being a ninja. You get to travel places you never would've gone to otherwise, it almost made the job worth all the killing. Almost.  
Ino led them straight to a restaurant called 'The Hole-In-The-Wall' and it looked like the people inside were having lots of fun. The layout of the place was spacious but not too spread out that you would feel isolated. Waitresses in revealing outfits moved expertly through the throngs of people to deliver food and it seemed like a light and happy atmosphere. The thing that was strange though was that there was a stage at the front of the place and a microphone in the middle of it. Ino smiled real big before turning to the group.

"This is a one of a kind karaoke bar! Its fun! You get to eat and watch people sing." Ino said excitedly and then a waitress took them to the longest table they had which was right in front of the stage.

Hinata sat down with Sasuke on her right and Naruto on her left and Sakura plopped herself in front of Sasuke. The others sat down around them and the waitress handed out menus.

"So what should I get Sasu-kun!" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"I don't care." Sasuke said flatly and Sakura pouted but the flame in her eye told everyone that she wasn't going to give up.

Hinata tuned them out and looked at her own menu. Everything sounded so good and she didn't know what to choose! After ten minutes of silent deliberation Hinata settled on Orange Chicken with vegetables and a milkshake. Sure it was a lot but Hinata was not about to pass up a good meal. She was taken away from her food thoughts by Sasuke's hand finding its way onto her leg and moving upward and then back down to her knee. Hinata bit her lip to control herself but when his hand ghosted over her heat she couldn't help but gasped.

"Okay so what will you guys be having?" a blonde and leggy waitress asked and Sasuke stopped his ministrations.

"Three plates of Barbecue." Chouji said ordering for Ino and Shikamaru, plus himself of course.

"Curry! Lots of curry!" Rock Lee said energetically as he said his order for Gai's team.

"We would like Shrimp fried rice wouldn't we buddy?" Kiba ordered as he gave Akamaru an affectionate pat on the head.

"Salmon Tempura." Shino said monotonously.

"I will have four bowls of Ramen!" Naruto smiled at the prospect of so many noodles.

"Salad." Sakura said daintily.

"Beef stew." Sasuke said.

"O-orange Ch-ch-chicken with vege-vegetables and a, a milkshake." Hinata said meekly and the waitress scribbled down the last of their orders.

"Okay. This will take some time so hold on tight!" the waitress said and then excused herself.

"You ordered a lot didn't you Hinata." Sakura said with a glint of mirth in her eye. "Shouldn't you watch your figure?"  
Hinata looked down at the table. Maybe she should cut down...

"Don't worry about her Hinata!" Ino piped up. "I've seen you without your coat on and you need meat on those bones! Plus guys like a little flesh, right Chouji?"

"Yep." Chouji agreed.

"Hey Hinata why don't you go up and sing for us! I've heard you before"  
Tenten smiled.

"Oh! N-no!" Hinata blushed but Tenten wouldn't take no for an answer.

"If you go I'll taken you to that spa I told you about." Tenten said knowing that Hinata would take the bait, she'd wanted to go to that spa for ages.

"She's too chicken." Sakura giggled and Hinata's resolve rose ten-fold.

Hinata got up from the table and went up over towards the DJ to tell him that she would be singing. The DJ was a pudgy fellow with dark glasses and a backwards hat. When she told him that she wanted to sing he said that she had to loose the jacket because it was really hot on stage and no one wanted to see her sweat like a pig. Hinata gulped but then turned her head to the table she had just come from and saw Tenten and Ino giving her thumbs up and wide smiles. She sighed, unzipped her jacket to reveal a black spaghetti strap shirt, and handed it to the DJ.

"Okay, the lyrics to the song are on the screen in the front of the stage. Don't make it obvious that you're reading them kay?" the man said and typed in some words on his keyboard and then told Hinata that it was okay to go on stage.

Hinata walked up the stairs to the stage and knew that there was no turning back now that nearly everyone in the restaurant was staring at her expectantly. She had no clue what the DJ was going to play but she hoped it was something easy to sing. As she neared the center she discovered that the DJ was right, all of the bright lights mad it super hot up here and she probably would've had a heat stroke in her heavy jacket.  
She adjusted the microphone to a comfortable height and looked down at her table. Sakura was sneering and Naruto was wonder when the heck she got up on stage. Sasuke had a blank look on his face but his eyes said it all and they made Hinata blush. Whatever this man was going to play she was going to sing it for Sasuke. A guitar filled the air along with a techno beat. The lyrics popped up onto the screen and Hinata got ready to sing her heart out.  
Sasuke felt his mouth go dry. She was actually going to go through with this and she looked hott up there.

_I've been looking for a driver who's qualified  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean_

Sasuke watched her hips sway sexily.

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go  
Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night  
Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-  
Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)_

When she sang that chorus he could swear that Hinata was singing to him as she licked her lips suggestively.

_I got class like a 57 Cadillac  
Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back  
You look like you can handle whats under my hood  
You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would_

She pivoted her hips and motioned to her curves that were definitely a plenty. His eyes darkened. He was taking her tonight no matter what.

S_o if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go  
Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night  
Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-  
Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)  
Cos you play the game, got what I got (Get it Get it)  
Don't Stop It's a sure shot  
Ain't no Ferrari huh boy I'm sorry  
I ain't even worried  
So step inside and ride  
(ride, ride, ride, ride, ride...)_

Sasuke licked his lips as Hinata strutted across stage and jumped down and continued to strut towards their table.

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

He almost thought that she was coming towards him but when she wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist he could feel his fist clenching under the table. She ground her hips into Naruto and Sasukeheld a low moan in his throat. He could not stand to see her touching another man even if that man was her boyfriend.

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night  
Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-  
Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)  
Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)  
Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)_

When the song ended she kissed Naruto's cheek before getting off of him and going back on stage to return the microphone to its stand. The audience clapped and rooted and he was going to rip out the throats of every man there if they kept making crude comments about Hinata's body parts. Naruto was speechless and just sat there dumbstruck as random strangers clapped him on the shoulders and told him good luck. Sakura was fuming. Plain and simple. Tenten and Ino had run up to Hinata and sandwiched her into a hug telling her what a great job she'd done.  
Their food finally arrived at their table and Hinata was seated in between himself and Naruto. What made him even angrier was the fact that Naruto was actually paying Hinata attention but Hinata was surprised at the sudden change and didn't know how to handle it. When the meal finished everyone rowdily headed back to the hotel. When everyone got went to the hot springs Sasuke grabbed her wrist and brought her over to a random hallway. When Hinata finally got a good look at his face she saw anger. Pure unadulterated anger.

* * *

**P/N: there you guys go! A super long chapter for yas! Now review or no lemon.  
Paige Dumas  
REVIEW**

_(T/N: Tessa here! Love this chapter? Well its all Paige. Not me. Uploaded. Not edited. Love )_


	4. Chapter 4

**P/N: not much to say but to read on.  
**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
**  
Chapter Four  
The Vomiting Chronicles

"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked in a low tone and Hinata looked at him confused.

"What was what about?" Hinata asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Sasuke hissed, quickly loosing his patience. Then it dawned on Hinata. The lap dance she gave Naruto.

"You mean that thing with Naruto?" Hinata said.

"Yes that THING!" Sasuke stated with an extra emphasis on 'thing'.

"He is my boyfriend if you forgot." Hinata said and crossed her arms under her breast and Sasuke looked up at her with those cold ebony eyes.

"But I am your lover. The one you are cheating on this so called boyfriend with." Sasuke hissed.

"You're jealous aren't you?"Hinata said Sasuke turned his face away from her.

"I just watched you give the dope a lap dance. Of course I'm not jealous."

"I think you are and if you're not man enough to admit it I bid you a due." Hinata said but before she could leave he grabbed her tiny wrist and crashed his lips onto hers.

Tenten and Ino laughed as they walked down the halls from the hot spring completely refreshed. Unfortunately Hinata wasn't there to enjoy in their fun but she was probably at the room. They then heard hushed whispers coming from a hallway adjacent to they and being the nosiy kunoichi they were they went down that way instead of going straight to their room. They then heard the rustling of clothes and a girlish moan and when they got closer they discover the two most unlikely people together.

Sasuke was holding tight to Hinata's left wrist and his free hand was lost in her long hair. Hinata's right hand was clutching Sasuke's shirt and apparently they were too caught up in each other to realize Tenten and Ino were there. The two girls in question hid behind a large flower vase and trash bin and disguised their chakaras just in case Sasuke or Hinata chose to become vigilant.

"You're mine and only mine Hinata Hyuga." Sasuke said huskily when they broke apart.

"Knew you were jealous. I like it." Hinata smiled and gave him a light peck on the lips. "Make me yours again Sasuke."

"I'll do better than that. I'll make it so that my name is the only thing you remember how to say." Sasuke said. "How does that sound Hina-hime?"

"That sounds like an excellent plan." Hinata agreed and the both poofed to kami know where.

Tenten and Ino sat their dumbstruck at what they had just witnessed. Obviously this had been going on for some time, but for how long? Both girls walked in silence back to their room to wait for Hinata. They would not tell a soul until they confronted her about this first. Now both girls knew why curiosity killed the cat.

---Breakfast----

Hinata never returned to her room that night even though Tenten and Ino stayed up for her. Instead she was down in the hotel cafe eating breakfast with Sasuke. No one took this as odd, except Ino and Tenten, since Hinata and Sasuke were both early risers. Naruto came into the room and loudly recounted a dream about ramen he had last night much to everyone's tired displeasure.

"Did you have a nice night Hinata?" Naruto asked and Hinata blushed before nodding.

"What about you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked calmly and without her normal theatrics.

"Didn't get much sleep. Too much noise." Sasuke said shortly and many were suprised to see Hinata's face grow redder.

"Hey Hinata are you sick?" Naruto asked dumbly and Hinata shook her head no.

"Okay everyone eat up. The cart will be here in thirty minutes!"Neji informed everyone as he walked into the room.

"Awwwww Nejiiiii! Get up more time to eat!" Naruto whined and Sakura bobbed him on the head.

"The more you talk the less time you have to eat!" Sakura snapped and Naruto got a look of determination on his face.

Naruto ordered everything he possible could and then shoved it all into his mouth as fast as he could. He was only beat out by Chouji because Chouji didn't barf afterwards. When Naruto was done barfing they all headed outside to see ten carts lined in a row waiting for them. They divided into their teams and piled into a cart with their stuff. In Hinata's cart Ino and Tenten sat on one side while Hinata sat on the other side by herself. Hinata noticed that her teammates were acting strange and very tense. She wonder what was wrong with them and decided to voice her question.

"Wha-wha-whats wrong?" Hinata asked and Ino glared at her.

"Oh I'm sure you're just peachy-keen seeing as you got nailed last night!"Ino hissed and crossed her arms under her chest.

"What?" Hinata gasped.

"N-na-naruto and I, we n-n-never had se-se- intercourse." Hinata stammered and Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Of course not you and Naruto. But you and his BEST FRIEND is a different story!" Tenten screeched.

"HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS HINATA?" Ino demanded an answer but all Hinata could do was wrap her arms around herself, she felt nauseous.

"You guys have been going out for a long time and you've loved him for forever! Why?" Tenten said, still angry but in a gentler tone.

"He-he- Naruto doesn't l-l-love me." Hinata said as tears began to well up in her eyes. "And, and I don't love him either."

Hinata felt a frightful churning in her stomach and she knew her breakfast was going to come up soon.

"STOP THE CART!" Ino yelled at the driver and the cart came to a violent stop and Hinata immediately tumbled out and vomited on the side of the road way.

A little bit behind them was Naruto's cart and before it even came to a complete stop Sasuke had jumped out of it and sprinted towards Hinata who was on her knees and clutching her stomach. Sasuke was fuming with anger but he didn't know at what, he knew it was not Hinata though. He grabbed Tenten's wrist harshly to get her attention with his sharingan involuntarily activated.

"What the hell happened" Sasuke growled and tightened his grip, he knew he was hurting her but he didn't care.

"I-I-I don't know!" Tenten stuttered and Sasuke roughly dropped her wrist unsatisfied with her answer.

He then quickly went over to Hinata who was silently crying and looked ready to puke again. Sasuke dropped to his knees beside Hinata and pulled her long hair out of the way just in time because she started to empty more contents of her stomach out onto the roadside. When she was finished she was shaking violently and tears were streaming down her pale face. By this time Neji and Naruto had come and so had Sakura, apparently the others were in carts ahead of theirs.

"I-I-I-I'm so-so-sorry Sa-Sa-Sasuke!" Hinata sobbed and before Sasuke could ask why she was sorry she emptied out the last of the contents in her stomach.

When was finally through Sasuke took out a napkin from his pocket and wiped her mouth off and ran his fingers through her hair to try and calm her down.

"Hey you okay Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked but Hinata didn't answer him, she just buried her face in Sasuke's chest and clutched his shirt.

Instead he followed Ino and Tenten into their cart and sat Hinata down in between them before hopping out. He shoved his hands in his pockets and then returned to his own cart with Naruto and Neji behind him. Tenten and Ino were tremendously worried about their friend. Her vomiting could be because of something she ate because they checked all the food before hand and Hinata was as healthy as a horse normally. So what in the world brought this on?

"G-guys?" Hinata asked meekly from Tenten's shoulder and both girls pipped up.

"I met him behind the Kohanna Cafe." Hinata started.

"He was very upset over something. To this day I still don't know what. But when he saw me he thought I was his mother. I knew he must be delirious because of all the chakra being drained out of his body from his punishment. I gave him half of my own chakra and as soon as he came to he yelled at me like I had wronged him. I didn't mind though, as long as he felt better afterwards. The next day he came to my house and thanked me and then asked me-quite rudely mind you- if I wanted to  
train."

Hinata stared at the wood work of the cart, mesmerized by the pattern  
and her memories.

"The first time he kissed me was after he'd chewed me out for accepting a date from Naruto. He was so angry and at first I thought it was at me but it turns out he was mad at himself for not asking me first. He went off on a long mission and then the thing with Naruto happened so fast that before I knew it I was sharing an apartment with Kohanna's next Hokage...when Sasuke came back I was so happy but so ashamed. I tried avoiding him but he caught me within a week. And surprisingly he wasn't mad at me but upset with himself. We tried to keep the relationship as platonic as possible but every touch sent shivers through my body and I couldn't take it anymore. I loved Naruto, yes, but he never and still doesn't love me. I don't know how to break up with him though. I mean I tried to on the day we got the mission but it just didn't work out that way." Hinata said regretfully and Tenten brushed loose hair off of Hinata's forehead.

"I love Sasuke I really do. But I don't want to hurt Naruto and so many people will be angry with me if I do. And my father! If he ever found out...I don't even wanna think about it!"

At the end of Hinata's lengthy confession all that could be heard were the turning of the wheel of the cart and the girls' steady breathing. A few tears escaped Hinata's eyes and Ino wiped them away.

"Its going to be okay." Ino cooed and Hinata just cried harder, she was happy to finally tell someone and get all of that off of her chest.

By late afternoon they finally made it to their destination and as soon as Hinata, Ino, and Tenten's cart stopped Sasuke was their shortly to help Hinata out. He carried her bridal style to where Kiba's team and Shikamaru's team were waiting but ignored the strange looks they gave him. The hotel they were going to be staying at was going to house most, if not all, of the representatives for the ball. The host of the hotel was a very tall man that had gray hair and balding on the top. He had  
friendly blue eyes and looked very trust worthy, but you could never be too sure.

"Why hello Kohannians!" the man greeted. "I am and I am more than delighted to have you take lodge at my hotel!"

"The honor is all ours Takahashi-san." Shikamaru bowed.

"Well here are your room keys, all on the same hall mind you. I hope you find your stay enjoyable and if you need anything just press the yellow button." The man said joyfully and passed out the room keys and then left.

"You can put her down now Sasuke-kun. I'm sure you're tired." Sakura chimed but Sasuke sent her a glare with his sharingan and she said no more.

The rest of the group watched on in confusion as Sasuke followed Ino and Tenten down the hall. Why the heck was Sasuke so possessive over Hinata suddenly?

---

That night Ino and Tenten helped Hinata sneak out to talk to Sasuke and hopefully calm him down so he was in a better mood for tomorrow. Ever since what happened earlier he'd been very angry and protective of Hinata. No on was allowed near her besides Ino and Tenten and himself. He actually got into an argument with Naruto at dinner. A very frightening one to say the least. All the while Hinata had been thinking about what caused her to throw up earlier.

While she waited for Sasuke by a nearby pond she decided to use the water's reflection with her byakugan to see what was wrong with her. When she whispered the command she scanned her body and sighed with relief that everything major was fine but something was off. When she scanned for a second time what she found made her do double take, there was a second heart beat inside of her! She scanned for a third and fourth time but nothing changed. The heart beat never went away! This could only mean one thing. She was brought from her frantic scanning by a pair of strong familiar arms wrapping around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Are you feeling better Hinata?"Sasuke asked and Hinata gulped but didn't answer.

"Hinata?"

Sasuke roughly turned her around and saw that she was crying.

"Sa-sasuke!" Hinata hiccuped and frantically wiped her eyes, it seemed that all she seemed to be doing today was crying.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Sasuke demanded and forcefully removed Hinata's hands from her face.

"I-I-I-I-I!" Hinata stammered and then took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant!"

**P/N: oooooo. Dundundun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What will happen? Stay and  
find out! Oh and review too! Much love to you all and happy new year!**


	5. Chapter 5

**P/n: this chappie is pretty long just for you guys since it's taken me forever and a day to update this fic.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"I'm pregnant."

The words rang through the air and then hung there. Hinata watched nervously as Sasuke just stared at her. Was she wrong to tell him? Should she have waited? Question after question ran through her head and Sasuke's stoic face wasn't giving any answers. Hinata wrapped her arms around herself, she couldn't take this silence!

"Hinata." Sasuke said and Hinata looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Come."

Hinata hastily wrapped her arms around Sasuke and cried. She cried for the baby inside her and for Naruto. But mostly for herself for she had no idea what was to come in the next few days and months ahead. Sasuke absently stroked her soft hair and tried to take everything in. He was going to be a father. A father. He'd never given much thought on what he'd do as one but he had planned on having kids well after marriage. He didn't really like children but if it was Hinata's as well then it had to be something special. He had no clue how to take care of anyone but himself, how in the world was he going to take care of two people? Well he'd figure that out eventually right? Hinata pushed away from Sasuke and looked up at him with a watery smile.

"I have to go." Hinata said softly and kissed his cheek before leaving.

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up at the night sky. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

---

The next few days were a flurry of activity for all of the villages represented and Hinata was barely able to keep up with everything. She'd told Ino and Tenten about her condition and all they did was squeal. Ino had told her that since she was having morning sickness she could be two months or more and she got a list on what to and what not to eat. And right now she really wanted some caffeine but she could have it. What she wouldn't give for some coffee and unfortunately Sasuke had gotten a hold of Ino's list and he was on food patrol. Maybe she could kill Sasuke to get some caffeine. Yep that sounds like a plan.

"Hey Hinata come on!" Ino said and tugged at her arm as the group walked out of the building.

Ino let go of her and the hurried out to follow the others and Hinata scurried out after her but just as she got through the door she tripped. Hinata clutched her stomach and waited for impact to hit but it never did. Instead she found herself in the arms of Sasuke but he wasn't looking at her, he was glaring at Sakura. Sasuke righted her before speaking to Sakura.

"Do that again and I'll kill you." He hissed and Sakura cowered under his harsh gaze.

Thankfully the others were well away from earshot and the three quickly caught up with them. They were supposed to greet the host for the festival and then spend the rest of the day enjoying the stands since it was their last day. Ino and Tenten stayed by her side all day and made comments on what her and Sasuke's baby would look like. Hinata didn't care what it looked like as long as it was healthy. She hoped that Sasuke felt the same but what if the Uchiha line died out with him? It was one of Sasuke's goals to restore his clan to its glory; she now felt even more weight put on the already heavy burden on her shoulders. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at her and she gave him a small smile. Was he worried about her? Hinata shook her head, she must not think about anything but happy thoughts for this baby. She patted her stomach and smiled. This baby was going to be wonderful.

---

That night Hinata got ready with Tenten and Ino and never thought that she could look this pretty. Tenten had done her hair so that half of it was in a simple bun and the rest was down and put a tiger lily in it and her kimono was midnight blue with a white obi and various white lilies on the edges. She felt really pretty but Ino and Tenten were gorgeous. Tenten had let her hair flow down in a mass of chocolate curls down her back and she wore a white kimono that had a red obi and a red haiori. Ino had on a soft green kimono with a sky blue obi and she let her hair down and it just barely kissed her collar bone. When they finished Sakura knocked on the door and Hinata immediately felt her self confidence drop. Sakura wore a soft pink and white kimono and it hugged her in all the right places and her hair was up on a pink clip. Her bright green eyes popped and Hinata knew that this was the kind of girl Sasuke should be having a baby with, someone he could be sure would come out with the sharingan.

She bit her lip and followed the others out of the room and down into the busy lobby. The boys were waiting for them and Hinata's heart skipped a beat when she saw Sasuke. His dark eyes pierce her and she felt like she was the only person in the room with him. He was wearing a plain black guy kimono that had the Uchiha fan on the back. He wasn't wearing his head band so his hair fell in his face; he almost looked like a vampire. Hinata blushed when she realized that they were matching. She was taken out of her thoughts by Naruto taking her hand and grabbing her attention. He was wearing an orange and white guy Kimono and Hinata had to admit that he was handsome.

"You look wonderful Hinata." He complimented and kissed her cheek. Hinata blushed and out of the corner of her eye she saw Sakura latch onto Sasuke's arms and start to chatter away.

The group walked to the ballroom of the hotel and Hinata nodded politely and listened to two girls from the village hidden in Illusion talk about hair. When they arrived Naruto went off somewhere in the crowd and Sasuke had somehow managed to loose Sakura and come and sit by her. The two girls from the Illusion village gushed over how handsome Sasuke was and Hinata couldn't help but smile, he was handsome. She soon tuned out of their banter and watched the other couples dance. After a few minutes Sasuke blocked her vision and held his hand out.

"Let's dance." Sasuke said gruffly and Hinata gladly took his hand.

He led her out into the throngs of people who were also flocking to the floor because a new song came on. He put one hand on her hips and Hinata put one hand on his shoulder and they intertwined both of their free hands and held them in the air. They followed them moves as everyone else without taking their eyes off one another and while looking into his eyes Hinata fell in love with him all over again. She could feel his hand squeeze her hip and she blushed, she shouldn't really be letting him do this to her in public.

"How are you holding up Hinata?" Sasuke asked, already knowing her irritated answer.

"I hate who ever gave morning sickness its name if it doesn't just happen in the morning." Hinata huffed and Sasuke had the erg to kiss her.

It was true though. Hinata would throw up at random times, sudden bout of nausea taking over and then she'd throw up in a plant. Surprisingly Naruto never noticed his girlfriend's sickness and continued on like normal.

"Will a kiss from me make it better?" Sasuke asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe. But I want more than just a kiss." Hinata hinted and Sasuke smirked.

Sakura growled as she watched the two from afar. How dare that pathetic excuse for a Hyugaa worm her way in to Sasuke's arms! She had a plan to break her once and for all once they got back to the village. She would have gone through her plan sooner but Ino and Tenten were oddly protective of her. No matter. She would have her Uchiha.

The party began to wind down when it got close to midnight-many couples left and people migrated from the dance floor to their various tables. Hinata and Sasuke were among the couples that left. Sasuke brought Hinata to his room that he shared with his teammates and was glad that he knew none of them would come in tonight. Hinata grinned at him from the bed and he pounced on her. Ready to ravish her pale skin.

**Paige Dumas**


End file.
